tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Peggy Sharp
Margaret Sharp (born 1972), exclusively called Peggy, is controlled character in The IT Files and Tales from the Tuckerverse. Peggy is the younger sister of Leonard Sharp, who is a member of the security department at ITEA HQ, and is currently the captain of the Decker State College campus police department. Susie Kim controls Peggy using the Royal Momju Necklace. Biography Peggy was born in San Diego, California to a now retired senator and a homemaker. She has one older brother, Leonard Sharp, who is a member of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency's security department. While her brother excelled in his studies thanks to his photographic memory, Peggy struggled with her school work but still made average grades. Peggy was a star athlete, competing in softball and cheerleading in particular. Like Leonard Peggy was very well liked by her peers and was considered one of the most popular girls in school. During her senior year Peggy was homecoming queen and class president. Upon graduating high school Peggy was accepted and attended Decker State College. Peggy arrived just as her brother dropped out to join the Navy. At DSC Peggy majored in criminal justice and communications. Peggy's best friend, sorority sister with Delta Nu Omega, and roommate was Mora Appleton. Like in high school Peggy competed in softball and cheerleading. Unlike high school however Peggy excelled in her studies, graduating at the top of her program in criminal justice and amongst the top ten in communications. Peggy's academic feats were thanks in part to her athletic tutor Piper Cross. After graduating from DSC Peggy moved into a house with her best friend Mora, who had managed to get a job at a local TV station. Peggy herself became a police woman for the LAPD. A scandal a few years later involving the current captain and the help of her old tutor helped Peggy become the youngest and first female captain of the Decker State College police department. Peggy became a bit of a spokeswoman for campus police, her face appearing on several posters. When Rachel Xanders, Pamela Flipspatrick and Kelli McAdams were reported missing by Sandra Packlin Peggy took it very seriously, only relenting when the girls were accounted for. After the incident Peggy was kidnapped by Sandy Vanholt and hypnotized using Transmoxide to serve her. Peggy ended up using a Taser to stop Julie Vaughn from ending Sandy's campaign, delivering her new master the Stillsville Camera. The next day Sandy used the Camera and the Durga Hourglass to freeze time, having Peggy work as one of her slaves. Peggy attempted to defend Sandy when she was attacked by the Chrono Alliance but she was captured. Since she was in a state of obedient hypnosis and Sandy was, for the moment, controlled by a Type-7 Chip, Peggy was easily given a ring connected to the Royal Momju Necklace. Susie Kim used her control over Peggy to more or less return her to normal, though she also temporarily acted as a servant to Sandra and Rachel. Personal Information * Current Age: 37 * Height: 5'6.5" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34D * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Leonard Sharp, Brother * Ally Young, Sister-in-law Friends * Mora Appleton, also Roommate * Piper Cross * Gabrielle Ward * Tracy Dillard, also Co-Worker * Susie Kim Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother on Hold * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 3 Trivia * Ally is based on actress Jenny McCarthy. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:The IT Files Category:Decker State College